


Wings of Fire OC Oneshots

by ChiliTheCockatiel



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Fluff, Gen, IceWings (Wings of Fire), MudWings (Wings of Fire), RainWings (Wings of Fire), SandWings (Wings of Fire), SeaWings (Wings of Fire), SkyWings (Wings of Fire), Some angst cus it gives me life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliTheCockatiel/pseuds/ChiliTheCockatiel
Summary: So basically, this is where I come when I want to write a little scene or story about my WoF OCs. jsyk, i havent completed the whole book series. Basically, no spoilers for anybody. You're allowed to talk about your ocs, the general tribes, and anything that is obvious without being considered a spoiler. Enjoy! :]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Galah and a random dude blow a room up

Galah landed on the stone platform with a thud, sighing. Her sloth, which she had ironically named Cheetah to confuse everyone, squeaked in his sleep, climbing higher up her neck. She patted his head, taking the wooden block she'd brought along and walking into the room in front of her. It was a roomy cave made up of leaves and branches weaved together to make a semi-round kind of space.

The dragons in the Rainforest Kingdom knew it as a little craft corner, coming here to sculpt, paint, draw, and make any sort of art. With a fee of course, because the old rag of a lizard who ran the place always found a way to make everything about profit. Galah huffed, placing a small basket with a fruit and a few gold coins on a table as payment. She settled her block of wood down, half-glaring at the dragon who was counting the coins she had brought, and started to carve out the rough shape of a dragon's head with her claws and a small scavenger claw she had stolen from a runty scavenger she'd encountered a few days ago. It worked better than her claws at carving out larger details, and was definitely faster. 

After about 10 minutes, Galah was surprised to see a skywing walk into the place, dropping a small bar of silver on the payment table. He sat down opposite her and took out a clump of clay from a pouch around his neck. She waved one of her wings politely at him, and he faintly smiled. 

They worked silently for a bit, Galah making her dragon head sculpture more and more complete while the skywing finished his clay pot. Galah had to admit, she was quite impressed at how detailed and intricate it was.

" Hey uh, you might wanna move out of the way for this." The skywing said, motioning Galah and her sculpture to move out of the way of where he was facing. Galah shrugged, scooting over with a squeak of protest from her sloth. The skywing inhaled sharply, and Galah was about to leap in protest when she realized what he was trying to do. The dragon huffed a steady blow of fire onto his clay pot, clearly trying to bake it. What he clearly hadn't thought about was the fact the whole cave they were in was full of completely flammable materials. He realized after a few seconds and stopped.

Too late! The table they were sitting at had started to go up in flames, and the two jumped back. Galah flapped he wings to try and blow out the fire, only making it bigger. however, the flapping wings also meant the fire wasn't gonna get to the walls. The dragon at the payment table had noped out of there and was watching curiously from a nearby tree, though he seemed more curious than worried. The skywing had yelled out a chorus of sorries, helping blow out the fire by flapping his huge wings next to it. After like 5 minutes of flapping around the fire, it finally eased out. There were holes of ash in the canopy of leaves that was the room, and the table might as well have been slept on by a firescales skywing because it was gone. Galah's sloth had crawled in panick on top of her head. squeaking almost angrily at the fire.

" Are we paying for this?" Galah asked almost casually. 

" Pffttt..... nope."


	2. Introducing some characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is just mentioning some characters I'll wanna use for later oneshots if at all

Galah - quiet rainwing. Dark green back, pinkish red face, wheat yellow belly. The color scheme is better on paper I promise

Mars - the guy who blew up a room with galah last oneshot. He's a akywing that breeds pythons, and is like barely not a dragonet. Impulsive af. All skywings look the same to me smh

Hypothermia- snappy ice wing. Gray back with blue accents. Dragonet. Doesn't discriminate with tribes tho.

Duck - cocky seawing. Type of guy to fall off cliff, get up grumbling like he didn't just break his spine, and give death glares to genuinely concerned bypassers. Piebald, meaning he has random patches of white on his scales.

I'm sure there'll be more just my 11 PM plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not use all these or any of these to be Frank I just have some ideas so to the person who called me sus last oneshot here he's called mars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This really all I have lol
> 
> If there are typos in there they're probs cus I write some of these on my phone and I have fat thumbs


End file.
